Arthur J. Jones
|birth_place = Beloit, Wisconsin, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |party = Republican |otherparty = American Nazi Populist |education = University of Wisconsin, Whitewater |known_for = Holocaust denial |allegiance = United States |branch = |serviceyears = 1969–1971 |rank = Private |battles = Vietnam War }} Arthur Joseph Jones (born January 1, 1948) is an American neo-Nazi. He was the Republican candidate for Illinois's 3rd congressional district in the November 2018 midterm elections, losing to Democrat Dan Lipinski. Early life and career Jones was born in Beloit, Wisconsin to Lillian Jones, a Sunday School teacher and Arthur Joseph Jones Sr., a factory worker and World War II veteran. He served in the United States Army in the Vietnam War. He studied at University of Wisconsin–Whitewater from 1974 and majored in political science and journalism. Jones is an independent insurance broker who worked in commission sales for large insurance companies for 25 years. Politics Affiliations Jones was a member of the National Socialist White People's Party for eight years and describes himself as a former leader of the American Nazi Party, the NSWPP's former name. He has also been a member of the Populist Party, a far-right political party active in the 1980s and 1990s. Candidacy A perennial candidate, Jones has run for various elected offices since 1976, but has never won an office. In that year, Jones unsuccessfully ran for mayor of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. In 1987, he unsuccessfully ran for alderman of the 13th Ward of Chicago. Jones has run for the U.S. House of Representatives as a Republican eight times; in 1984, 1992, 1996, 1998, 2006, 2008, 2012, and 2018. In 1989 Jones had attempted to run for mayor of Chicago, but was denied inclusion on the Republican primary ballot due to issues regarding his candidature petition.https://app.chicagoelections.com/documents/Electoral-Board/document_1462.PDF In 2017, Jones declared his intent to run for the Republican nomination for Congress from Illinois's 3rd congressional district in 2018; he was the only declared candidate of that party. His candidacy was repudiated by the Illinois Republican Party and the Republican National Committee. RNC spokesperson Michael Ahrens stated, "We condemn this candidate and his hateful rhetoric in the strongest possible terms". Jones won the primary unopposed on March 20, 2018 and moved on to face Democratic incumbent Dan Lipinski in the general election. Following his primary victory, Republican party officials encouraged members not to vote for Jones. In January 2018, he became the only Republican candidate for Illinois's 3rd congressional district, despite that party's repeated disapproval of him gaining this position, as well as the controversy around him being a candidate. Despite the GOP disavowing, 26.5 percent of voters still voted for him in the general election on November 6, 2018, as he lost by 47 points. Views Jones is a white nationalist and Holocaust denier. His 2018 candidate website calls the Holocaust a "racket." He has claimed that the Holocaust was "the biggest, blackest lie in history" and "nothing more than an international extortion racket by the Jews." Jones does not support interracial marriage or integration in public schools. In 1993, Jones was filmed in a fight with Milwaukee Alderman Michael McGee Jr. on The Jerry Springer Show. Jones also “saluted” Nation of Islam leader Louis Farrakhan for his views about Jews, as well as referring to Jews as the enemy.https://www.nytimes.com/1985/10/12/us/white-supremacists-voice-support-of-farrakhan.html A neo-Nazi, Jones appears in a photo captioned: "Jones was a guest speaker at the event organized by the Loyal White Knights of the Ku Klux Klan, based in North Carolina"; the image is in a slideshow on his own official candidate website. The same slideshow has another image (captioned "Arthur Jones speaking in Harrisburg Penn., on November 5, 2016") showing him among black-clothed men who hold a National Socialist Movement banner and carry shields marked with the neo-Nazi circle-cross emblem. The same slideshow has an image showing Jones speaking amid Aryan Nations emblems (caption: "Art Jones speaking at the Aryan Nations 2014 World Congress in Converse, La.") Jones has attended many rallies commemorating Adolf Hitler or supporting white supremacy. Jones considers himself a "white racialist" and has stated "I will work with the [Klux Klan|[Ku Klux Klan]], with socialists—I exclude communists of course—any patriotic organization that is in general agreement with my beliefs and principles". In 2016 he was a supporter of Donald Trump for president. Jones said in an interview then, "I agree with a lot of what Mr. Trump has to say ... He's his own man. I like the fact that doesn't have to go hat in hand to Jewish billionaires to get money". In February 2018, Jones nonetheless said President Trump "surrounded himself with hordes of Jews", and regrets his 2016 vote. At a neo-Nazi meeting in Kentucky, Jones said that Trump "surrounded himself with hordes of Jews including a Jew in his own family, that punk named Jared Kushner", and moved on to say "I'm sorry I voted for the son of a bitch, pardon my English" and that Trump was "nothing but a puppet … this Jew-loving fool", all of which was also captured on video. According to the Chicago Sun-Times, it takes thousands more signatures to get ballot-approved as an independent candidate than as a Republican; Jones therefore ran in 2016 as a Republican, but the party disavowed him and found technical reasons for removing him from past ballots. Again according to the Sun-Times, Jones took countermeasures in 2017 and 2018 for which the party was unprepared, and so he appeared on their ballot despite official Republican disapproval. Electoral history The candidates who placed first and second in the primary advanced to the general election. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} References External links * Official candidate website * Official candidate website's Holocaust denying page Category:1948 births Category:Alt-right politicians in the United States Category:American Holocaust deniers Category:American neo-Nazis Category:American white nationalists Category:American white supremacists Category:Antisemitism in the United States Category:Anti-Catholicism in the United States Category:Anti-Masonry Category:Businesspeople from Chicago, Illinois Category:Businesspeople from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:Christian Identity Category:Illinois Republicans Category:Insurance agents Category:Politicians from Beloit, Wisconsin Category:Politicians from Chicago, Illinois Category:Politicians from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:Racism in the United States Category:Living people Category:Military personnel from Wisconsin Category:United States Army personnel Category:University of Wisconsin–Whitewater alumni